Impulsions incontrôlables
by Tess-CO
Summary: Un Josh jaloux et débile, une scène de ménage, un Castle caustique et protecteur, une Kate infirmière et des réactions très masculines...le tout dans un O.S!


Salut à tous et à toutes !

Combien de temps cela fait-il que je n'ai pas publié de fanfiction ici ? 2 ans ? Peut-être même plus ! Mais, grâce à Castle, me revoilà dans la partie !

Ceci n'est pas la première, ni l'unique, fanfiction que j'ai jamais écrit sur Castle. Qui est la propriété d'Andrew Marlowe, et je le lui laisse parce que j'aimerai pas être à sa place, vu la pression des fans pour le Caskett.

Attention, les personnages sont un peu OOC, pour l'humour de la fanfiction. Ceci dit, j'ai pas non plus complètement changer leur personalité.

* * *

**Impulsions incontrolables**

- Josh !

La surprise joyeuse dans la voix de Beckett fît grimacer Castle. D'accord, il savait qu'elle entretenait une relation avec ce chirurgien. Et il savait que cet homme était d'une part vraiment beau gosse, il pouvait pas le nier, et d'autre part...un chirurgien, en un mot, un mec bien sous tout rapport. Et il espérait vraiment, réellement de tout son cœur qu'elle trouve le bonheur. Vraiment, sincèrement. Il n'avait juste pas envie d'être témoin de ce bonheur. Juste un préférence personnelle. Mais vu que le motard venait de débarquer par surprise dans le commissariat et les avait rejoint dans la salle de repos, il devait subir ça.

Surtout qu'il ne pouvait plus discrètement quitter la salle. Il se raidit toutefois, se préparant à l'impact de voir Beckett embrasser l'homme en guise de bonjour...et fronça les sourcils quand Josh refusa son baiser. Oh oh, il y a de l'orage dans l'air ne pu s'empêcher de se réjouir Castle, avant de se donner une claque mentale. Il était sensé être heureux pour elle quand elle était heureuse, pas quand son petit-copain la repoussait.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda une Kate Beckett des plus confuses.  
- Je vais vous laisser, tenta Castle sentant une discussion intime venir et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de témoins.

Pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de rester, au contraire, mais Beckett lui arracherait les yeux s'il devenait le témoin d'une dispute avec son petit-ami. Et il n'était pas encore suicidaire.

- Non restez, l'interrompit Josh, je devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps.

Castle le savait, il était mal maintenant. S'il partait, il serait extrêmement impolie, et le ton de Josh sonné plus comme un ordre qu'autre chose. Il se recula donc au fond de la pièce, et tenta de se faire le plus petit possible. Et il allait pas se mentir, l'envie d'entendre ce qui allait se produire était la plus forte et Josh venait de lui donner une bonne excuse.

- Josh ? Appela Beckett de plus en plus confuse. Tu sais que je n'ai pas le temps de te voir ce soir. Je t'ai appelée pour annuler, nous avons un double homicide sur les bras..  
- Je sais, j'ai bien entendu la première fois, la coupa le médecin. Encore une fois, tu annules nos plans.  
- Je sais, soupira Kate qui sentait venir et une migraine et un dispute. C'est le job, tu le sais. J'espèrais que toi, au moins, en tant que médecin, tu comprenais les impondérables, les rendez-vous annulés, les urgences de dernières minutes.  
- C'est différent, soupira Josh.

Tout de suite, au changement d'attitude de Beckett et à ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, Castle su que ce n'était pas la chose à dire. L'inspectrice se tenait plus droite, était désormais plus rigide, comme pour se préparer à la bataille.

- Et en quoi est-ce différent ? Lança-t-elle, la voix dure, froide, le ton acide. C'est quoi la différence entre moi qui t'appelles pour reporter un dîner et toi qui me quittes en plein...Et toi répondant à une urgences à n'importe quel moment ?

Elle s'était reprise à temps, se souvenant soudain qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. Mais Castle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour compléter. Ce gars est un con ! Si un jour il avait la chance de se retrouver dans le même lit que Kate Beckett, il n'y aurait rien au monde qui pourrait lui faire quitter les draps de la jeune femme. Enfin sauf si Alexis lui téléphonait alors qu'elle perd son sang dans un fossé. Mais là n'était pas la question.

Castle observa Josh avec minutie. Ce dernier avait intérêt à bien réfléchir à sa réponse, sinon ça finirait vraiment mal pour lui. Mais comme d'habitude, personne n'écoutait ses conseils. Bien que pour la défense de Josh, ce dernier n'était pas capable de lire les pensées.

- Parce que moi, dans mes urgences, il y a une question de vie ou de morts ! Les tiennes, ils sont déjà morts, que tu résolves leur meurtre ce soir ou demain matin, c'est quoi la différence ?

Encore une fois Castle grimaça, il commençait à sincèrement ressentir de la compassion pour le pauvre bougre qui ne savait pas dans quel pétrin il venait de se fourrer. Ou pas.

- La différence, c'est que peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, le meurtrier pourrait recommencer, et plus tôt on l'arrête, mieux ça vaut. Et que sûrement, les victimes ont des familles qui attendent une réponse, qui n'arriveront jamais à faire leur deuil tant qu'ils ne seront pas pourquoi quelqu'un à décider de leur enlever leur être cher, répondit Kate, sans hausser une voix presque imperceptiblement tremblante.

Son visage montrait une telle émotion que Castle devait se retenir pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Mais s'il était à la place de Josh, là maintenant, il s'excuserait, la prendrait dans ses bras, l'embrasserait et partirait avant que le volcan Beckett n'explose. Et encore une fois, Josh n'en fit rien. Vraiment, vraiment stupide ce mec, pensa Castle.

- Mais ils sont toujours en vie, ils respirent toujours. Tandis que moi si je répond pas à une urgence..  
- Es-tu entrain de sous-entendre que ton boulot est plus important que le mien ? coupa Beckett, reprenant un ton proche de l'avertissement que Castle traduisait par « Fais attention à ce que tu réponds sinon je risque de présenter mon genou à tes bijoux de famille ».  
- Quand ton boulot consiste à aller mater des mecs dans un strip-club habillée comme une pétasse ? Oui, je considère le mien plus important, répondit Josh d'un ton à la fois jaloux et dégoutté.

C'est à cet instant que l'amusement de Castle cessa et qu'il décida d'intervenir. Josh pouvait se comporter comme un con tout qu'il le souhaitait, ça l'arrangeait même, mais il ne permettrait jamais qu'il insulte sa muse.  
- Hey, mec, tu vas te calmer main...  
- Castle, vous restez en dehors de ça, siffla Beckett

Sachant, lui, ce qui était bon pour lui, Rick recula, les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

- Non Kate, laisse-le parler. Qu'est-il a dire pour ta défense ? Que tu n'es pas une pétasse, que tu fais juste semblant pour ton boulot ? Repris Josh d'un ton mauvais. Où alors, comme il l'a si bien écrit, tu n'es qu'une putain qui couche avec le premier venue.

Kate était beaucoup trop choquée par ses mots pour réagir à l'instant. Mais pas Castle. D'un pas, il s'interposa entre le couple, les poings dans les poches pour se retenir de frapper le médecin et regarda droit Josh droit dans les yeux, ses yeux habituellement si plein de chaleurs devenue froid comme la glace.

- Vous allez vous excuser ! Tout de suite ! Ordonna l'écrivain, glacial. Je ne laisserai personne insulter mon travail et surtout Beckett de la sorte. Et encore moins un petit crétin comme vous qui ne comprend pas la chance qu'il a d'avoir une femme extraordinaire comme Beckett à son bras!

Josh, lui n'avait pas la même retenu que Castle, et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour en dire « pomme », Castle se retrouva allongé sur le sol, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, du sang sur son visage.

Le bruit des phalanges de Josh contre le visage de Castle fit, d'une part, sortir Kate de sa transe et, d'autre part, alerta Esposito et Ryan qui coururent vers la salle de repos. Quand les deux inspecteurs arrivèrent, Kate avait déjà maîtrisé Josh, d'une clé de bras.

- Ryan, vos menottes ! Josh Davidson, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour coup et blessure sur la personne de Richard Castle.

Une fois les menottes enfilées, elle balança Josh vers Esposito. Ryan et Lui rattrapèrent le médecin avant qu'il ne tombe à terre.

- Amenez-le en cellule, ordonna-t-elle. Et Josh, ajouta-t-elle, après une seconde, tu peux m'oublier.  
-Kate, je suis désolé, je...tenta de plaider Josh  
- La violence, j'en ai assez au boulot, j'en ai pas besoin dans ma vie privée ! Amenez-le, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle observa doucement ses deux inspecteurs escorter son ex petit-ami avant de se retourner vers Castle.

- Je vous avez demandé de rester en dehors de ça ! Rapella-t-elle, froidement.

Malgré la colère dans son ton, elle lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever et le guida vers l'un des fauteuils. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir.

- Désolé, plus fort que moi, bredouilla Castle, qui n'était pas vraiment désolé mais qui, encore une fois, savait ce qui était bon pour lui.  
- Je sais, soupira Kate, pas vraiment en colère contre lui.

Enfin, si, un peu, quand même, elle n'avait pas besoin de Prince Charmant pour être sauvée, elle aurait très bien pu maîtriser la situation. Mais elle comprenait aussi les instincts de protection qu'avait Castle envers elle. Même si elle aimait pas ça, elle comprennait. Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'elle le féliciterai, tomberait en pâmoisons devant lui, l'encouragerait ou ne l'engueulerait pas.

Elle pris quelques secondes pour observer la blessure de Castle, se battant contre la main de ce dernier qui ne cesser de vouloir essuyer la blessure. Avec un soupir de frustration, elle attrapa le poignet de l'écrivain d'une main, son menton de l'autre et observa attentivement sa blessure.

- Il vous a pas râté, commenta-t-elle après quelques minutes. Mais ça devrait allez, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'un des placard pour attraper la trousse de premier secours.

Elle revint vers l'écrivain et sortie quelques pansements, de la gaze et du désinfectant.

- Vous voulez jouer à l'infirmière ? La taquina Castle  
- Taisez-vous où je demande à Esposito de le faire. Je suis sûre que vous apprécierez ses mains douces !

Castle avala bruyament sa salive avant de répondre :

- Non, je vous laisse faire. Ryan serait jaloux !  
- Alors c'est vous qui avez lancé la rumeur, sourit Kate en versant du désinfectant sur la gaze.  
- Avouez que c'était trop tentant ! Répondit Castle avec un large sourire, qui se transforma en grimace. Les muscles du visage était vraiment tous reliés et sourire accentué la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'arcade.

Kate tenta de nettoyer la blessure, mais Castle ne l'aidait pas vraiment, bougeant sans cesse.

- Mais vous allez tenir tranquille cinq secondes ! Râle très vite Kate.  
- Mais j'ai mal ! Se plaignit Castle  
- Vous vous en seriez pas mêler, vous iriez bien, le contra-t-elle. Et maintenant arrêter de bouger.  
- Promis ! Dit-il, en continuant de gigoter.

Et au lieu de faire confiance à Castle, elle prit les devants. Elle posa une main ferme sur le haut de son crâne, l'immobilisant et posa son genou sur ses cuisses pour l'empêcher de gesticuler.

Ceci eut pour effet d'immobiliser Castle. Mais pas pour les raisons que pouvait imaginer Beckett. Les yeux au niveau des seins de sa coéquipière, il était comme paralysé, hypnotysé par les mouvements de sa poitrine à chaque respiration. Sans qu'elle le sache, le tissu de son pantalon frolait un endroit très sensible de son anatomie au moindre mouvement. Et, il devait avouer, il avait déjà eu un rêve des plus jouissifs avec ce scenario, et sa position actuelle ravivait quelques souvenirs. Castle respira profondément, sentant son corps réagir.  
- ça va Castle, je ne vous fais pas mal ?, demanda Kate, interprétant mal le pourquoi de ses inspirations profondes.  
- Non, c'est bon..., dit-il difficilement la voix plus rauque de d'habitude.  
- Sur ? Dit-elle en se penchant pour mieux le regarder, et ce faisant, lui offrant une vue bien meilleure sur sa poitrine.  
- Ouais...en fait, changea-t-il très vite d'avis quand elle le toucha à nouveau et qu'il se rendit compte que son problème ne se réglait pas, bien au contraire et que cela allait devenir bientôt très gênant. Je crois que Esposito ou Ryan devrait...ferait mieux l'affaire.

Il déglutit, difficilement quand elle se recula à nouveau, lui offrant encore une fois cette magnifique vu. Sans le vouloir, elle se déplaça sur lui, cherchant une position plus confortable pour elle, et sa jambe entre en contact avec son problème. Et il vit qu'elle compris quand elle rougit.

- Vous me croyez si je dis que c'est mon portable, tenta Castle, mortifié.

Kate ne pû retenir un éclat de rire génée, et secoua la tête.

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, s'excusa faiblement Castle en baissant les yeux, honteux.

Il tenta de faire dériver son esprit sur autre chose, mais elle était toujours contre lui, elle aussi paralysée et elle n'osait pas bouger non plus comprit-il. Mais ça, ça n'arrangeait pas ses affaires.

Mais au final, c'est elle qui désamorça la situation. Elle se leva. Elle posa un pansement sur sa blessure et commença à partir. Elle se retourna, l'observa, une lueur malicieuse dans ces yeux et, d'un ton moqueur, malgré ses joues encore empourprées, lui dit :

- Vous êtes pire qu'un ado Castle, pire qu'un ado !

**FIN**

* * *

Cet O.S est dédicacé à Monsieur Webster en rapport à la très fameuse vidéo sur le plateau de Mutant X !

Merci de m'avoir lu.


End file.
